The Boy With White Skin
by lizabeyy
Summary: It was a cold Egyptian night as the white demon watched the young thief make his kill...


"Have you heard the rumors? The rumors of the boy with white skin?"

* * *

Egyptian nights were always cold.

It was beautiful out...

That cold wind blew through the boy's long white hair.

* * *

The only thing more pale than his skin was his hair.

Long and well taken care of,

He slowly brushed it out of his colourless eyes.

He wore a white robe, a small black jewel hanging by a rope around his neck.

He had the appearance of an angel...

However those who believed the rumors knew better.

* * *

It was that night when he saw the boy.

The boy with the scar over his left eye, and short white hair.

Who wore clothes that weren't worthy for someone so proud.

The boy who never had the chance to see the good things in life.

Who had gone through too many hardships to care about human life anymore.

Who had already made a deal with the devil before he knew the dangers of it.

The boy who was now fighting one-on-one with a royal guard.

And was now going in for the kill...

* * *

The demon was watching him from the shadows that night.

He watched the guard fall to his knees, and the boy spit on the ground in front of him.

When the guard finally coughed up blood and died, he came out of hiding and applauded the boy.

"That was wonderfully done! Thank-you for the show." He giggled, clapping.

The boy, known as Akefia, snapped his head up and glared at him.

"Who are you?"

The first thing he noticed was that sickening pale skin, and then the long curved smile.

* * *

"You're the one those rumors are talking about."

"Rumors?" The demon placed a hand over his chest, "I hope they're saying good things about me."

Akefia raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Aren't you a demon?"

The boy with the white skin chuckled, pulling hair out of his eyes, "It isn't polite to assume things."

"You are one."

The demon frowned for a brief second.

Though it didn't matter to him if someone knew or not.

"What's your name and what kind of demon are you."

...

A look of surprise came to the demon.

Akefia's eyes weren't curious.

They gave a different kind of feeling.

When he asked for the demon's name, it wasn't a question.

More of an order.

The demon's smile came back and he answered; "Diabound."

"Diabound?"

"Diabound the White Serpent. Quite elegant, don't you think?" Diabound curtsied and hissed in laughter.

Akefia crossed his arms in approval. "So why's everybody afraid of you? How many men did you kill?"

"I grant wishes."

"Wishes?"

"Mhm. I can grant you any wish you want." Diabound twirled around on the spot with a giggle, "And I only ask for one thing in return."

"...What's that?"

"Power."

* * *

Diabound had made many deals with men in the past.

Those who wished for love would find themselves _irresistible_.

Those who wished for the strength of ten men got, maybe, just what they asked for.

For as long as they paid their end of the bargain.

Diabound was a special demon who had the ability to consume and absorb the powers of monsters known as _ka_.

Monsters born from the darkness in the hearts of men.

Of course, most men weren't so willing to give them up.

* * *

"If you can give me power, I'll grant any wish you want."

* * *

Akefia then smirked, "I'm Touzouku-ou Akefia."

King of Thieves.

Diabound giggled.

"Aren't you a little young to be a king?"

In only seconds, those proud eyes changed.

The boy looked as if he was trying not to bring back an awful memory.

"I have to be. Everyone else is dead."

"Oh? Were they killed?"

"Yeah."

Those eyes were filled with sorrow...

And they burned with a passionate hatred.

A part of Diabound felt sorry for him.

"They were killed by the Pharaoh." He spat out the name.

"The Pharaoh? Oh, but that's such a terrible thing to do!"

"And I'm gonna kill him for it."

Diabound liked where this was going.

"Revenge is such an awful thing. Aren't you afraid of getting your hands dirty?"

"Afraid?" Akefia crossed his arms, "I'm the great king of thieves and I'm not afraid of anything. I'll kill the Pharaoh _and_ his next of kin for what he did."

"And you want a little wish to help you on your way~?"

"No."

What?

"When I kill the Pharaoh I'm going to do it with my own bare hands. ...But I'm going to give you that power that you want."

"Ah? But surely you must want something."

Akefia grinned, "I'll get you all the power you could ever dream of and soon you'll be my ultimate weapon."

* * *

Seeing what the little thief was planning, a wave of happiness hit the demon.

This was it.

This was it!

Long white hair fell over as he lifted the thief's head up.

"Then it's a deal, is it? Why don't we seal it with a kiss..."

Beginning the dark partnership of the boy with the white skin and the bloody King of Thieves.

* * *

_"Well, I have the feeling this is going to be the beginning of a **beautiful** friendship..."_

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry if this doesn't make much sense or if you don't really like it.

It's not a theory or anything like that, just an idea I had a few days ago.


End file.
